Dance this dance alone
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Lawrence Bluewer's one-sided feelings for Edgar Redmond aren't a secret to the most surprising people. But everything will work out in the end. Hopefully. Pointless drabble. Slash.


**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy my pointless little fic.**

 **Seriously, this is pointless, just useless character interaction and not even _good_ interaction. And I ship this, I don't even know why. But I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

His older sister laughed as Edgar Redmond spun her around the dancefloor and Lawrence Bluewer was bitterly sick of it.

He wasn't particularly sad about it, he'd gotten over his angst years ago, now he just wished his feelings for the Scarlet Fox prefect would just go away so he could live his life in peace.

Oh he'd tried, he'd _tried_ to bury them, he'd done everything from burying himself in work to flirting with girls he had absolutely no interest in but those feelings never went away. At first he had been sad but now there was just a hollow, empty feeling inside of him when he looked at Edgar and whatever boy or girl happened to be swooning over him at the time.

Someone tapped their glass of lemonade against the untouched one Bluewer had been holding for the past hour and a half, "having fun?"

Bluewer started in surprise, snapping out of his thoughts, he glanced down at the figure who had walked up to him without his notice and raised an eyebrow, "Cole."

Maurice Cole smiled distantly at him, he was gorgeous as usual. Bluewer found it hard to believe that was all a trick using makeup, he looked flawless. But he did suppose that makeup was only half the hoax, the confidence and style Cole carried himself with was half the trick. He truly had been a perfect junior for Redmond, before he started crossing lines like Derrick Arden. Bluewer hoped Cole never found out how close he'd indirectly come to having _his_ head smashed in with a cricket bat too.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself, I don't mean to be presumptuous but I thought I would come over and ask you what was so amusing." If Bluewer was any less intelligent he would probably have been very confused by this sentence –as he most certainly had _not_ looked as though he was enjoying himself- because Cole's voice was so very perfectly bland that if Bluewer had not been so intelligent he would have missed the sarcasm.

He wondered how many times in the past Maurice Cole had been sarcastic and tyrannical and they'd missed it because they only saw what they expected to see.

Oh well, hindsight was 20/20.

"I have trouble understanding how things like bad dancing and endless useless gossip can appeal to people," Bluewer confessed, not even bothering to lie to save face. Well if there was anyone who didn't have room to judge him it was Maurice Cole.

Cole sipped his drink, "I'm sure that's it completely."

Again with the bland sarcasm, Bluewer glared at him out of the corner of his eye where Cole was nothing but a blurry smear as he wasn't in the frame of his lenses. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked flatly.

Cole nodded at Redmond, "well you're in love with Redmond, this must be hard to watch."

Bluewer sucked in a breath in surprise and nearly choked on it, "ex-excuse me?!"

Cole looked superbly unconcerned, "isn't it? I mean maybe you've become desensitized to seeing him with so many different women but I don't think you have."

Very few students would dare speak so frankly to a member of the P4 and Bluewer found he didn't care for it at all, "what makes you say that?" He asked, reigning in his temper and his surprise.

"That you're in love with Redmond or that you still care?" Asked Cole, also watching the dancers though he was watching Joanne Hardcourt dancing with one of Bluewer's older sisters.

"Either, both." Bluewer said, sweat crawled down his back, they could get in serious trouble for even having a conversation about Bluewer liking another man, he prayed no one overheard them. Why was he even entertaining this conversation with Maurice Cole of all people? But he'd kept it secret for so long…it was nice to talk about it with someone. And, as he'd thought earlier, Cole was the last person who was going to judge him.

"Well I've been around both you and Redmond a lot in the past," Cole said delicately, that was a nice way of putting that he'd been fucking _fired_ as Redmond's fag. "I saw the way you were always looking at him. At first I wasn't totally sure but then I saw your face the first time Redmond said he didn't want a fixed partner and you knew you had no chance regardless of Redmond's preferences, whatever those might be." He smirked ever so slightly, though it wasn't malicious. "After that I knew. In reflection, you were pretty obvious once I knew what to look for."

"I see," said Bluewer tightly, resisting the urge to strangle the cocky blond brat beside him.

"I don't think you're over it because of this," he touched his glass to Bluewer's again but deliberately missed the glass and tapped Bluewer's fingers, making him ease up on the glass before he shattered it. "You've been standing like this for at least an hour; I was sure there'd be broken glass before I said anything. Go dance with someone, you might be the reserved head of Sapphire House but people will still eventually notice and wonder what, or who, you've been staring at this whole time."

"I don't care," said Bluewer bitterly, "I'm completely indifferent to all of it."

"Sure you are," said Maurice in that same 'plain' tone, "but you won't be when you're expelled for liking men. Think about how bad that will look for Sapphire House.."

Bluewer jerked, the ex-fag had just hit his Achilles heel and he knew it. Cole smiled, "you think I didn't know the way you four view this school. I bet you'd kill for it."

Bluewer's blood ran cold even though he knew Maurice had absolutely no idea how right he almost was.

Not would, had. They had killed for this school.

"You fall in love with the most unexpected people at the most unexpected times," said Cole, still watching the dancers, "but the best kind of love is the kind that makes you want to be a better person without changing who you are and I hope you find that. But even if you don't find it here I'm sure the two of you will always be friends."

He drained his glass, "enjoy the rest of your evening Bluewer."

Cole wandered off and Bluewer pondered the thoughts and abject terror he'd left behind. He glanced up at Redmond and smiled for the first time that night. Yes, you certainly did fall in love with unexpected people at unexpected times and he doubted he'd become a better person since… but he was sure he'd find it. One day. They'd figure all this out. They always did. And no matter what Bluewer knew Redmond would always be his friend.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Gregory Violet, coming over after finishing his drawing.

Bluewer's smile widened and he sipped his drink before grimacing, it tasted exactly as bad as a glass of lemonade he'd been holding in his hand for an hour and a half would be expected to taste.

"Nothing, I'm just looking forward to the cricket games tomorrow," he said, not untruthfully, making Violet scoff.

Redmond finally managed to detach himself from his admirers and waved at them, his face alight with happiness and flushed from dancing. Bluewer waved back, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as he watched the other prefects smile widen as he waved back.

Yeah, no matter what, they'd work it out.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed guys! Bye!**


End file.
